Touch of the Morning Star
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: The Phoenix citizens thought they were here to save the day, the Police thought they were butting in and trying to take over. They were just some more monkeys for me to play with.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Touch of the Morning Star  
**Fandoms:** Supernatural/Criminal Minds  
**Characters:** Lucifer, Aaron Hotchner, mentioning of others  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Mentions of rape  
**Spoilers:** Supernatural: 5:19 "Hammer of the Gods" Criminal Minds: 4x10 "Brothers in Arms" - 5x08 "Outfoxed"  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither Supernatural or Criminal Minds.

**Chapter Title:** Puppet Monkeys

Monkeys, all of them. Little puppet monkeys doing what I want them to. It was always so amusing too, playing with them. They were my Father's beloved but they were so pathetic, so easy for me to manipulate and corrupt. They behave exactly how I knew they would, twisted and broken and breaking my Father's heart. I'd told Him, I'd told my brothers and sisters but only a few listened, only a few refused to bow down along side me. I was showing them now. Oh, how fun it was.

I've played with these humans for thousands of years and it never gets old. It never ends. They have the capacity to do so much cruelty and they _do_ it, and I will never know why my Father loves them so much. They're mine though, my humans and my demons. They're my toys to play with.

Playing with the Phoenix Police, I hadn't expected the Commander to call in the FBI. I'd had to coax and train Animal for several months, I'd just gotten him to where I wanted and in strutted Agent Hotchner and his team. The Phoenix citizens thought they were here to save the day, the Police thought they were butting in and trying to take over. They were just some more monkeys for me to play with.

I hadn't expected them to be so good at hunting people. In a few short hours they knew more about Animal than I would ever have guessed. They were good, I had to admit that. If only I had the opportunity to take the time to crush them one by one, break their spirits, their stubbornness and their infuriating ability to wheedle out the false information and _profile._ But I didn't. Apocalypse and all, and I had to get back to persuading my true vessel to say yes once I was finished here.

I tried to throw them off. I fooled the officers thinking it was Playboy at first. Then I had one of my demons possess Diablo and kill the cop who'd sent him to jail. It could have been perfect, but Agents Hotchner and Morgan were so sure of themselves. They didn't just _want_ it to be over, they wanted their profiled killer caught, and not just someone who seemed to fit. They couldn't be fooled, but that was okay now. This had evolved into a new game.

This was a chance for me to study these humans hunting. It was intriguing, the way they hunted. They knew their race in a way that humans didn't. Watching them was interesting, it was an experience I didn't expect to get, and I was going to remember them for later. I was going to play them.

I was going to play with Hotchner and Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two can be found on on my homepage, which can be accessed via my profile. It is an image document, which is why it cannot be posted here. **

**

* * *

**

**Story Title:** Touch of the Morning Star  
**Fandoms:** Supernatural/Criminal Minds  
**Characters:** Lucifer, Aaron Hotchner, mentioning of others  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Mentions of rape  
**Spoilers:** Supernatural: 5:19 "Hammer of the Gods" Criminal Minds: 4x10 "Brothers in Arms" - 5x08 "Outfoxed"  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither Supernatural or Criminal Minds.

**Chapter Title:** The Contract

George Foyet would have made a perfect demon, parallel to Alistair and Azazel. He was patient, calculating and really knew how to torture a person. Death had done a good job, finding him for me and then killing Shaunessy. The Reaper had then gone on to please me immensely, torturing all of Agent Hotchner's team but most of all, Hotchner and Morgan.

It was a shame that I hadn't been able to do this myself, but seeing it was enough. The Reaper had taken Hotchner down, assaulted him in his own home, tortured and rape him, threatened his family and ripped a hole through his entire life. I loved it, I loved that the Reaper had done this so many times.

I was in awe of his work, seeing it for myself in Agent Hotchner as he slept in his hospital bed. His wife and son had been taken from him, he was all alone in his pain because I know people like him. People like him don't share their pain.

"Aaron," I whispered. "Wake up."

The nurses couldn't know I was here. This was not for them to see. What I was going to talk to Aaron about was only going to be between him and I.

"Wake, Aaron," I ordered.

I waited while he stirred. His injuries made the process slower, strangely enough. Or maybe it was because he was in the hospital. These monkeys tend to relax in places they think are safe. They never realize that no place is safe, especially not from me.

"Lieutenant Evans?" Hotchner croaked, his eyes fluttering.

I smiled, "Not quite Aaron. I'm actually Lucifer."

Funny. Centuries ago my name caused sheer terror. Now all it gets me is a roll of the eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Oh Aaron, how I would is love to make you one of mine. If my true vessel wasn't being such a pain in the ass then I would, I so would. There is just something about you that the Reaper will never have. I like claiming people like you.

"I can help you Aaron. The Reaper took your son from your, and more. I know what he did."

"Evans…" Aaron was in pain just thinking about it. Poor him.

"It's Lucifer," I told him, leaning over him to look him straight in the eye. "Or Satan, if you'd like but I much prefer my real name."

"Why?"

I leaned back, but I didn't leave his side. I sat on his bed, I gave him my compassionate understanding because really, I do understand. I know what it feels like to be betrayed, I know what it feels like to have your love torn to shreds and taken away from you.

"I don't expect you to believe me Aaron. I know it's hard but I am the angel Lucifer."

"You're the Devil?"

"Am I?" I had to ask him. "Am I like George Foyet? Am I like Tobias Hankel? Am I like Carl Buford? Have I done what they have Aaron?"

Aaron didn't reply, but then, we both knew he couldn't, honestly. He had no proof.

"Aaron. Have you ever loved someone so much that it cost you? Maybe you feel that way about Haley and Jack. Your love for them is what put them in danger. It was my love for my Father that cast me out of Heaven. I am not how you think I am."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to help you." For a brief moment I caressed his cheek with the back of my left hand. I then left to let him think about it. I would be back, maybe in the next few days while the pain was still fresh, maybe in a month's time when he realized just how long it might be before he could see his son again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I can still help you Aaron." Aaron was holding that little slip of paper that meant his world was about to crash and burn...again. I wondered if I could get him to break before the Reaper struck again.

Aaron looked up at him with barely any outward signs of surprise. "How did you get in here?"

"Angel, remember? We are not bound by the same laws of nature as you."

I'm always surprised at the way humans seem to think that the way they do something is the only way. They can be so obsessed with things of another world and yet so wrong.

Aaron sighed, put the paper in a folder and set it off to the side. "I don't need your help."

"Yes you do, you know you do," I told him softly. "The Reaper is returning and he's headed straight for your family."

The US Marshall in charge of keeping them safe would die first. That I knew because Foyet had asked and I had given him the information. In return, and if he survived he would hunt down Michael's vessel. I even told him that if Castiel was there he'd be allowed to play with him too. The Reaper was more than capable enough of taking on a lower class angel who had almost completely Fallen. I wonder if seeing the horrors of his own race inflicted on his brother would make my vessel say yes.

"You can't stop him on your own." I added.

"I'm not alone."

I laughed at that. Who did he think he was fooling? Aaron Hotchner was always alone. He was always with his team but that meant nothing because he never let them in. It was reminiscent of Gabriel, but I didn't want to think about that.

"Do you trust your team enough to save your family Aaron?"

"Yes."

"Liar." I love it when humans deny themselves. "You know Foyet is always one step ahead of you, running the show, planning his next move."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Aaron asked harshly, voice rising out of defeat and despair.

"You're supposed to ask for my help." I told him, moving in closer.

Aaron looked up at me, and his eyes were so full of hope, and of pain and anguish that it excited me. This was what I had been waiting for.

"And what do you get in return?" I raised an eyebrow in amusement, stifled my smile so that he'd think I was curious and he continued, "You're not offering help out of charity. If you were, you'd have already helped."

"I'm not asking for your soul, if that's what you're wondering." I knew he'd have questions, I'd just forgotten he knew how to read people. "That only happens if you make a deal with a demon."

"And if I make a deal with you?"

"It's not a deal, it's an agreement. A contract, as you lawyers put it. I do something for you and you do something for me."

"If you break the contract?"

I was taken aback, "Break the contract? Do you think I'd lie to you Aaron? I'm an angel and I haven't lied to you yet. I would never lie to you."

Aaron looked at me as if he wasn't quite sure he could trust me. Good instincts. Maybe he knew I was planning on burning his entire planet. Maybe it was just his nature to never trust anybody entirely. I liked that, but right now it was beginning to get annoying.

"What would you have me do if I agreed?"

"See this?" I don't know why he hasn't brought it up before. I know he's noticed. It's hard not to notice someone's face slowly peeling off. "I'm burning my body out. What I need Is my true vessel, the person I can inhabit without ending up like this."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"If you look at me in my true form your eyes would burn. This body is only a temporary vessel and my true one will not submit."

Aaron was frowning, "You want me to convince someone to let you...what? Possess them?"

"No. No you couldn't do that Aaron but you could find him for me. They've shielded themselves from all angels looking for them, but I doubt they'd be able to hide from you."

"They?"

"Brothers that hunt and kill supernatural beings like ghosts and demons. The younger one is my vessel, his name is Sam Winchester."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was surprising to hear him talk about the Winchester brothers. They were supposed to have died in the same explosion that killed Victor Hendrickson. Actually, it kind of made sense now. Victor had asked me to take a look at the case, give him some more insight on tracking them down since he'd only ever been able to get a hold of them when they were in the custody of another department. They were good, knew how to avoid the system despite the signature use of Rock aliases, and knew how to escape a jam when they were in one. I'm surprised Victor was even able to catch them at all. Knowing that hunting supernatural creatures was what they did, and having the proof in front of me made their profile make a lot more sense. It completely changed, but it made sense.

What surprises me more is that I'm actually sitting here and having a serious, reasonable conversation with the Devil. No, he preferred to be called Lucifer. But here he was, talking to me, _tempting_ me and…

My God I really wanted to sign a contract with him. I wanted - no I _needed_ Foyet gone. I needed my family back, I needed to put this all behind me. I can't function properly, knowing he's still out there, knowing he could come at me again and I'd be helpless to do anything. I _am_ helpless.

What Lucifer is offering me is not something I'd ever thought I'd get. How am I supposed to refuse this? How am I to refuse the Devil? I would like to believe I am that strong. I know hunting down Sam Winchester is not all he wants from me. He'll get something else, there will always be something else but I am not strong enough to resist him. I am not strong enough to resist this desire.

I looked at him, I really looked at him for the first time since this whole thing started. The Devil wasn't supposed to look like your average guy, he wasn't supposed to be someone I'd trusted.

"Would you like my help Aaron?"

This is it, I think. If I say yes Foyet will die and if I refuse, I will have to deal with Foyet on my own.

"Y-"

I was about to sign a contract with the Devil and JJ interrupted. She didn't knock, my door was half open and she had a case for us. Lucifer disappeared instantly, gone before I could give him my answer and unless he came back…

"Hotch," JJ said. "It's a bad one."

"I'll be there in a minute."

JJ nodded and left. I looked around my office. I wanted to see him again, I wanted him to come back so that I could say yes.

I waited as long as I could, but I had work to do. No one else had the option of asking Lucifer for help. I didn't have that option anymore either, it seemed, and now...maybe that's a good thing. Lucifer had said my name like it gave him pleasure. He knew he was winning me over.

I hoped he stayed away. I don't believe I can afford accepting his contract even though I know I will if he returns. I don't think the Winchesters can afford it either.

As I headed towards the briefing room I wondered if JJ's interruption was an act of God.


End file.
